The present invention is an electrical inverter for inverting direct current into alternating current. In particular, the invention is useful in an automotive environment to produce 110/230 volt alternating current at 50/60 cycles to power alternating current powered electrical devices from a vehicle's DC electrical system, for example, 12-14 volts DC/24 VDC/48 VDC.
The output of the inverter is an (NSW) alternating current output (N-Sine Wave or N-Step Sine Wave). The NSW output more closely approximates a true sine wave (TSW) than the known MSW (Modified Sine Wave) inverter that produces only positive and negative going square pulses with a period of time of zero volts in between pulses. The NSW waveform has a plurality of steps that more closely approximates a true sine wave.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved inverter circuit having an NSW output that more closely approximates a true sine wave, without the bulky and expensive filter, thereby to improve efficiency of inverter powered alternating current devices.
It is furthermore an object of the invention to provide a cost effective solution to the need for a DC-AC inverter circuit.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a switching inverter that is smaller and lighter than conventional TSW inverters. In automotive applications, the end user will have much more flexibility in using different loads that may not function property with traditional MSW inverter.